


I will Fall in love with Grace.

by Midnightfrostdew



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Best Friends, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Obi-Wan Kenobi, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends fighting, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, How Do I Tag, I love flowers, Love Confessions, Mutual Pining, No Beta We Die Like Clones, Not Canon Compliant, OC-Carson, OC-Tamara Ardan, Slow Burn, Stargazing, because i am soft for that, but not too much, everyone teasing obi, friends confessing, hindi, kind of, kit fisto has a husband, love confession in hindi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24369955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightfrostdew/pseuds/Midnightfrostdew
Summary: Tamara had moved to Coruscant from her home planet to become a writer. she did not know many people, and was scared but her determination to make it big had pushed her.Now, almost two years later, she is coming close to her dreams and a certain Jedi is involved.Title from "Grace" by Thomas Headon.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Reader, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Kudos: 13





	1. A message. A party.

**Author's Note:**

> This is not at all canon compliant. The war is dying down and the clones get all the rights of a republic citizens because i love all the clones.  
> And no more Code against attachment because I love love.

It had been a busy day for Tamara. Meeting after meeting and a lot of decision making later, her book was finally in the process of being published. She should be happy; this is what she had always wanted. Her work, her own book, would soon be published by a galaxy wide publisher. But she was tired. It took so long for things to work out and now she was tired and all the talking to official people had her energy drained, she had to make so many changes to the book and now for some reason she could feel her eyes well up.

Tamara was on her way back to her apartment on coruscant. She had to move out of her planet for her work and she liked the city enough to make it her home. She still did not have many friends here but many of her old friends made regular visits to the city for work so she was happy. Finally reaching her place, she got the communicator out of her bag, and started to walk towards the door.

Her cheeks turned red when she looked at the only message on the device.

**“are you free tonight?”**

The message was of course from Obi-Wan, a friend she had somehow made in this always busy planet. And okay, maybe she did have a little feelings for the Jedi but that was obvious. Look at him.

Almost grinning now, she entered her home and kept away all her stuff in her room and came out to sit on the couch. It was still early to turn in and she was excited to meet Obi so she replied.

**“yup.”**

YUP???? Panic rose inside her as she realized what she just sent him. What even is “yup”. No one says that anymore. Heavens, he’s gonna think you’re some stupid girl who can’t even talk and calls herself a writer. Have you heard him talk?? He casually uses words that you have to use a thesaurus for! How could you “yup” him-

**“Great. There’s a party I’ve been invited to. I was wondering if you would want to company me?”**

Tamara looked at her phone and now she wanted to cry. She hated parties. And no, it wasn’t normal dislike for them, but genuine hate. She always messed something up or said something inappropriate and then rushed out. Okay, maybe that happened once but Tamara was now scarred for life and had no intention of going to one ever.

But.

This was Obi-Wan. And he was perfect. And he would protect her, right? That’s how they had met. It wasn’t any actual danger to the world scenario but Tamara had had an anxiety attack right on the street that Obi happened to be crossing and he helped her. He calmed her down and got her something to eat and made sure she was home safe. He stayed with her for the whole day because Tamara told him she had no one to talk to and was alone. He didn’t want her to be alone. They talked the entire day and he showed her around the city as well. When she found out he was a Jedi, she was scared again but it was over soon because she realized that there was nothing to be afraid of. Obi-Wan had been the first friend she ever made in this city and soon she started to like him.

Tamara was confused. She knew she had to reply to him fast but she didn’t know what to do. This decision was way too important to be made on her own and she decided to call her friend.

Soon her friend appeared in front of her and she happened to be in the middle of a make up session.

“Hey babe!”

“Hi. I need help.” Tamara said in a worried voice which made Carson actually look at her friend.

“Are you okay? What happened?”

“No. Nothing happened. It’s just. Obi. He asked me to go to a party with him?”

“okay”

“Carrrrrrrrr. Help me.”

“But what- do not have clothes to wear? Do you need advice? What help do you want?”

“Clothes? No. Carson. Should I go?”

“Of course! Are you kidding me? Obi-Wan Kenobi has invited you to a party. Of course, you should go!”

“But. You know I don’t like parties. And he’s an important person. The party would be full of important people like him. I don’t know.” Tamara looked down, at her hands playing with a string of cloth they had found somewhere.

“Tam! Tam, look at me.” She did. “What did you say to me? Last week, when we were talking? You said that you know that sometimes you miss out from things that you want very bad just because you’re scared of the outcome. And listen, I’m not saying you’re mad for being scared. It’s fine. You’re allowed to be scared but don’t let that fear take away this from you. I know how you talk about him and that you really like him. So, don’t fuck it up. Tell him you’ll be there and show up. What’s the worse that could happen? And he’ll be there for you. Don’t worry.”

“You’re right. Yeah. I’ll just text him that I’ll come. You’re right.”

Tamara brought out the communicator and sent him the message.

“CARSON I’M GOING TO A PARTY WITH OBI-WAN!! I can’t believe it. Aaaaaaa-I love you.”

Tamara had now gotten up and was pacing around the room trying to calm herself down. Carson smiled. Looking at Tamara. She was happy when Tamara was happy. And even more when she caused her to be happy. But Carson soon reminded herself that this happiness was for Obi and not her but she was okay it.

“Hey! What’ll you wear?”

“SHIT.”


	2. A story. A bowtie.

Obi was supposed to pick up Tamara up in an hour, which Tamara thought was a ridiculously small amount of time and made sure that he knew. After emptying her entire closet and still not being happy with a single piece of clothing she owned, it was Carson’s duty to get her ready and going for the party. It had been a more difficult task than Carson could’ve ever imagined but she was happy to help her friend.

The bell rang and Tamara took a last look at herself in the mirror and was happy with how she looked. All of a sudden, her anxiety crept in because what if she overdressed. The jedi always wore their robes and simplicity thing and here she was, wearing an evening dress which she bought 2 years back when she moved here but thought she would never wear. What if they were going to a simple get together and she stood out because she wore way too much.

Tamara sat on the bed and took in a deep breath. She would have to ask Obi about the party and change her clothes if needed. The bell rang again and she went to open the door.

To say that Tamara was surprised, would be an understatement because Tamara was flabbergasted. She was expecting her good friend in his regular jedi robes but she got an Obi-Wan in a black tux and she had to make herself not stare. Obi-Wan Kenobi looked hot. And now suddenly Tamara felt underdressed.

“You look beautiful, Tamara!”

“T-thank you!” Tamara fumbled, blushing. She got her head straight enough to ask.

“I hope I’m not overdressed?” she asked, taking a look at her dress again.

“Oh, no! Not at all. You look perfect!”

“Great!”

She stepped out of the house, turning to look the door and prepping herself up.

She turned back, giving a let’s-go look, and Obi offered her his hand which she took gladly. They were walking towards the speeder and sat inside. When they started moving, Tamara asked.

“So, you plan on telling me where we are going?”

He chuckled.

“I thought you would never ask. Every year the Jedi arrange a get together for all the friends of the council. It’s to maintain good faith and keep connected.”

“But isn’t all this against the Jedi code of simplicity?”

“Ah…yes. Yes, it is, but the council has changed over the years and many things that were once prohibited are now allowed. Jedis going behind the back of the council and doing certain things were not unheard of, so many things have been…altered.”

“That includes your suit as well?”

“Yes, it does my dear.” He said, amused. “So, how was your day?”

Tamara told him all about her day. About the boring meetings and the stupid publishers. Tamara was always worried that she would bore him with her normal people talk but soon realized that when Obi asks about her day, he genuinely wants to know about her day.

“A few changes won’t be that bad, I assume?”

“Obi! The problem is not with changing things. The problem is with what they want me to change. I’ve worked hard with these characters for so long and every single thing they do add to their character and strengthens the story. I can’t just whoop out a few things without affecting the whole story.”

“Hmm. I understand. But I’m sure you will make it work.”

“I’ll have to! It’s my life’s work. It has to be perfect.”

Tamara sat back, looking out the window. Obi glanced at her and knew not to disturb her. She would be thinking of the story and Obi knew better than to talk to her then.

The rest of the journey was in silence, but Tamara liked this silence. It wasn’t like the times when she felt it necessary to fill the silence by saying something, this was comfortable and safe.

They reached the Jedi temple, and Tamara realized that Obi had to fly out to get her.

“You could’ve asked me to come!” she said, taking his hand, stepping out of the speeder.

“Now where’s the fun in that?” Obi laughed and Tamara groaned at that.

“Will everyone be in there?”

“Yeah” Obi replied, fixing his bow-tie. He clearly wasn’t doing it properly so Tamara took over and he easily let her.

“I can sense you’re nervous.”

“Well, of course, I’m nervous Obi-Wan, every important person is going to be in there! What if I say something stupid? What if Master Yoda doesn’t like me?”

“You’re planning on meeting Master Yoda?”

“shit. Am I not supposed to?”

Obi laughed, taking Tamara’s hands in his own.

“I was joking.”

“Obi this is no time to joke! I am serious. What if I fuck up?”

“Tamara, you will not mess anything up. Most people here know you and you know Ahsoka and Cody and Anakin. And I will be there for you. The whole time. And listen. If you even feel a little uncomfortable, you tell me. And we will leave. No questions. Okay?”

Tamara smiled. She was feeling better already and a lot more confident.

“Yeah.”

“Okay. Let’s go in then?”

Tamara nodded and they started to walk towards the main entrance, her hand resting on his arm.

“By the way.”

“Yes?” Obi asked looking at her, intrigued.

“I said ‘fuck’ and not ‘mess’”,

“ah yes. I thought you missed that part.”

“I never miss that part, obi.”

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes and laughed “make sure not say that in front of Master Yoda.”

“of course” Tamara replied, squinting her eyes in his direction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, not much story but i'm a sucker for these cute little moments.


	3. A crush. A decision.

The hall was bigger than what Tamara had ever imagined and was filled with people from all over the galaxy. She saw that it was heavily guarded and no one was given entry easily. She realized the importance of the party then, standing there, and just how lucky she had been to attend it. But then a thought crept in. Obi would come here every year. But with whom?

She was pulled out of her spiraling mind when various people started to greet Obi. Tamara stood to the side and let him handle everyone on his own. People loved him and sometimes—just sometimes—Tamara forgot how important a Jedi Obi is. He is a Jedi Master after all and is on the council!

Obi came for Tamara once he was done and held her hand.

“You all right?”

“Yeah” Tamara turned to reply and smiled.

With Obi-Wan’s hand in hers, she was feeling confident. All her previous fears were gone and she loved the dress she was wearing. It was a classic, backless black dress, with a slit up the thigh. After a very long time, Tamara felt sexy.

They walked over to a table where Obi’s name was written. Tamara spotted Anakin sitting there with a woman and few other Jedi she did not recognize and Master Luminara sitting with a glass in her hand. Obi was telling her the names and positions of all the important people in the room and when he came to Master Luminara, Tamara blushed. Obi did not miss the change and was quick to turn with a smirk on his face.

“Force! You have a crush on Master Luminara!”

Tamara glared at him and could not believe that he said that out loud.

“Shut up.”

“So, you do!”

“No-I, well not a crush”

Tamara could not believe this was happening. She totally had a crush Master Luminara and she would be sitting so close to her, so soon and now obi was teasing her about the crush. This is not how she imagined her night to go.

“I must believe you then. Come, let’s sit.”

When they walked up to the table everyone stood up to greet them.

“Tamara, it is great to see you!”

“Anakin!”

“This here is my wife, Padmé. And Padmé, this is Tamara. Obi-Wan’s-” he looked at Obi and said “Friend.”

“Senator Padmé.”

“Nice to meet you. Obi-Wan.” Padmé said, Obi nodded along.

Obi then introduced everyone to Tamara and Tamara was starting to feel a little overwhelmed when Obi said

“This is Master Luminara. Master this is Tamara.”

“It is good to meet you, Tamara”

Tamara was almost blushing and could not believe that she was talking to Master Luminara. Obi had to nudge her with his elbow and she stuttered her reply.

“Good to meet you too, Master”

They all sat down and she knew Obi was smirking. A quick glance confirmed her doubt and she hated that he was loving this.

“Obi,” one of the Jedi—Kit Fisto she remembered—said, “it is good to see you all dressed up. I take you will stay longer this time?”

Tamara turned to look at Obi, not completely understanding what was happening. There was a slight smirk on every Jedi’s face, if Tamara was not wrong and she could see Obi going red around the cheeks.

“Tamara, you see, Obi never wore a suit to these things. Always showed up in his robes as the true Jedi he is.” Kit Fisto said seeing the confusion on Tamara’s face.

“Oh, and he is always the first one to leave.” added Anakin.

Obi cleared his throat. Everyone looked at him and now it was Tamara’s turn to enjoy.

“Yes.” was all he said, before taking a big gulp from his glass and everyone laughed at the Jedi Master’s uneasiness.

Conversations continued all round the table. Anakin was sitting on Tamara’s right and she was glad she was sitting with people she knew.

“Anakin, where is Ahsoka?”

  
“Oh, she might be here somewhere. Busy with her friends.”

“Right.”

Tamara remembered the order the Jedi followed and a padawan would not sit on the table full of Jedi Masters. (and knight).

Padmé was very interested in Tamara and Master Luminara, sitting next to Padmé was also dragged into the conversation the three of them were having. Anakin told them that Tamara was a writer and they were excited to know about her book and what it was about. Tamara’s eyes would shift to Master Luminara whenever Padmé or Anakin were talking and she was glad to see that they had her full attention.

Obi was caught up in some political talk with Master Fisto and Master Secura. He turned to look at Tamara, to make sure if she was okay, and was happy to see her interacting with the others. He saw how happy Tamara was when she was talking and having a good time. Without him knowing, he had a smile plastered on his face, which happened often when he was with her.

“Obi” Master Fisto took a gulp from his drink and Obi turned to look at him. “When are you going to tell her?”

Obi’s eyes widened, as he was not expecting this question.

“Not now, Master Fisto” Obi laughed, looking around, making sure no one heard him. He ran his fingers through his hair when he saw Master Luminara smirking at him, telling him that she indeed heard him.

“All right, come along.” Master Fisto stood up, pulling Obi along with him. Obi glared at him but got up, stumbling with his chair. Tamara looked at him standing up and he leaned down to and whispered in her ear.

“I’ll be right back, dear”

Tamara was surprised. She thought he would be there with her always. But she then looked at the other Jedi waiting for him and knew that she can’t hold Obi for herself the whole time. He was their friend. She smiled at him and whispered an okay and Obi was gone with a quick reassuring squeeze to the shoulder.

They reached the bar stands and after getting their preferred drinks, Master Fisto said

“Obi, don’t be surprised that we know. It’s clearly written on your face that you have feelings for her. What are you waiting for?”

Obi was taken aback as he never really had these conversations with his friends before. Or well, there was no one to have these conversations about before. He gave in and decided that a little help would be good. And Master Fisto would know what he’s talking about, he does have a husband.

“Fisto, it’s just that, we are very good friends. And it was a chance of the force that we met. I love spending time with her, and being near her, listening to her talk about her day but, what if she doesn’t want anything more? What if I end up ruining what we already have?”

“With all due respect, General” they heard a voice from behind them and turned to find Cody standing there with a drink in his hand.

“Oh, Cody, please, we’re not at a mission right now.”

“Permission to speak freely, sir?”

“I would want nothing else”

“I think master Fisto is right. You should tell her.”

“But Cody—”

“No one can know you better than your own commander, Obi, listen to him. And if it is any reassurance, I do think she also has feelings for you. I want to see you happy my friend, and right now I sense a deep conflict in you. Tell her. You’ll be happier.”

“I agree, Sir”

Obi took in a deep breath and turned around

“Of course, you would agree Cody.”

Master Fisto and Cody shared a look and laughed.

“Look, Obi” said Master Fisto, and Obi turned to look

“There comes your Lady”

Obi looked at Tamara walking towards them with Padmé and smiled when she caught eyes with him. He smiled back and it was then, that he realized that he loved her and he did want to be more than friends. Tamara walked up to him and stood next to him, giving Obi the brightest smile and Obi knew that he would no longer wait to tell her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay but i remember seeing Luminara and just falling in love with her.  
> Leave kudos and comments if you liked it. :)


	4. A message. A something.

This was not how Obi-Wan had imagined the night to go. He had wanted to have a good time with his friends of the Jedi Council and introduce them to his new friend—if one can even call a friend of 2 years new. But it was going in a very different direction. Obi was sure he wanted to tell Tamara and somewhere deep down, he knew that she liked him too. He was just too afraid of losing Tamara even as a friend.

Obi knew that he has had feelings for her for quite a while now and he was never brave enough to take her anywhere good or special. They mostly spent their time at Tamara’s home or in Obi’s quarters. It had a been a tough decision to make for Obi to invite Tamara. He was scared that she would deny, or that she would not fit in or would not like it. But now, when they were finally here, Obi was glad he invited Tamara. He could see that she was having a good time and his friends liked her too.

Obi knew that he had to tell her.

Soon dinner was served and they were back on their table. Tamara had enjoyed herself to the fullest. She was scared that she wouldn’t know what to talk about, but it came naturally. She had found a good friend in Senator Padmé and she was happy that Master Luminara knew who she was.

Tamara’s communicator beeped, which caught the attention of Obi-Wan. She took it out to check the message.

“Everything all right?” Obi asked.

“Yeah, it’s just Carson checking up on me.”

“oh!”

Obi was caught in another conversation and after replying to Carson, she too joined in. Apparently, the Jedi needed the opinion of someone outside their council and they thought her to be the most appropriate for it.

“come on, Tamara. Tell everyone that I’m right.” Master Fisto said, laughing and feigning victory.

“Well, Master Fisto, no offense to anyone, I just think that if you take a look at this from the perspective of the Confederacy, they’ll obviously think that they’re right. When the Republic brings the war to their planets, The Republic becomes the villain for those people. I feel that no one is actually good or bad. It’s just the perspective that matters. The best we can do is be true to ourselves and do good.”

Tamara realised that the table had gone silent and everyone was listening to her. She was suddenly very aware of herself and all the important people sitting on the table, listening to her. She blushed and looked down, staring at the glass in her hands.

“I could not have said it better, Miss Tamara.” Said master Secura and Tamara looked up at her. She was smiling and Tamara couldn’t resist but smile back.

“I can’t say that I agree with you completely, Tamara, but I do understand the point you’re making.” said Master Kit Fisto.

“I guess that is the best I could’ve hoped for then, Master Fisto” Tamara replied, genuinely happy at the civilized discussion they were having. Everyone else got back to what they were talking about and Tamara realised that Obi-Wan was looking at her.

“What are you looking at?” she asked.

“Honestly, I am surprised at your intelligence.”

“oh, shut up!”

“No, Seriously.”

“Yeah, okay” Tamara scoffed at him.

“Tell me where all this intelligence goes when we are together?”

“Obi, I have better things to think about when I’m with you.” Tamara replied, with a slight smirk on her face.

“Oh”

Tamara realised that she literally just flirted with the Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, while sitting on a table full of Jedi and friends of the said Master’s, inside the temple of the Jedi. Her cheeks turned red and she turned away from him.

“Yeah, like, I have to make sure you don’t spill all the coffee on the couch laughing at something funny I say.”

Obi-Wan laughed, and Tamara was glad to see that their friendship hasn’t been ruined. The two years they had been friends, it has been platonic. They never flirted with each other, and sex jokes do not count. Tamara was scared that she would’ve spoiled everything, or would’ve made Obi uncomfortable. But he looked fine and so Tamara was happy.

Obi kept his glass on the table and it was almost falling off the next moment, before Tamara picked it up.

“See? That’s what I’m talking about.”

Tamara said, now laughing and Obi shrugged at her.

“What would I do without you, my dear”

Tamara smiled and turned away from him, hiding her blushing face getting harder every second.

Obi turned to look at Kit-Fisto, only to find him glaring at Obi.

“All right, fine!”

Obi then cleared his throat,

“Tamara?”

Tam turned to look at him

“Yeah?” she smiled

“I wanted to show you the outside of the hall. I’m sure you will love it.”

Obi said smiling, but Tamara could see that he was nervous.

“Sure. Let’s go.”

Tamara stood up from her place, her hand in Obi’s.

“Are you leaving already?” Anakin asked.

“No, my dear Anakin. I just wanted to show Tamara the garden at the back.”

“Oh. Well, okay.”

Tamara smiled at all of them as they left the hall, hand in hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why is this the best title i could come up with?! smh.  
> leave kudos and comment if you liked it!!


	5. A tear. A smile.

“I have wanted to show you this garden for so long now. It’s full of flowers from all over the galaxy.” Obi- Wan told Tamara.

“Really?” she asked, her face covered with a big smile because of the flowers. “I love flowers!”

Obi turned to look at her, smiling at her happy face. “I know.”

Tamara felt shy. Obi-Wan was never sweet. Of course, he was sweet but, this. This was different. Tamara could feel her cheeks heat up at everything he was saying and this was not usual.

As they stepped out the door, Tamara could smell the flowers. Flowers have always been something Tamara had enjoyed. But not plucked flowers, she loved the flowers planted, blossoming, living. She had always thought of herself living in a small house with a big garden. But as of right now, she lived in a small house with no place for a garden so she made do with a few potted flowers.

Obi could sense the force around her getting warm and happy. Throughout the dinner, she was a little tensed. As much as she enjoyed herself, she was scared of a slip up, of something going wrong. But now, in this garden, nothing could go wrong. It was full of flowers, most of which Tamara had never even seen before in her life.

Obi knew Tamara’s love for flowers, living flowers. He had learned it the hard way when he brought Tamara a bouquet of flowers as a birthday gift and Tamara had cried. It took him hours to stop her from crying, they had to cancel their plans and had ended up watching something on the screen. In his defense, Tamara was already having a bad week, and this was probably better. But he knew now, what Tamara liked and disliked. He knew what could make her cry and what could make her burst into laughter. And he knew that this garden was the right place to tell her how he felt about her.

Tamara was gone, lost in the various displays of flowers, looking at every one in great detail, smelling each and every flower, and making her smile wider as she went on. Obi had already been here a few times but never really appreciated it. He realized it then, for the first time, how big and beautiful the garden actually was. 

In the span of the dinner, Obi had planned everything out. In the middle of the garden was a big fountain, which had a beautiful shelter along with it. Obi waited patiently for Tam near the fountain.

Tamara was so immersed in her flowers discovery that she forgot about Obi-Wan. When she remembered and looked around to find him, he was nowhere to be found. She panicked and exited the bush she was currently inspecting. Near close to tears, she came to the middle of the garden and saw Obi-Wan standing there, looking at her. She walked up to him and stood in front him, wiping away the tears that had formed, not letting them fall.

“I thought you left me.” She said.

Obi-Wan’s smile then turned to a frown when he saw her upset and almost crying.

“What? Tamara I was waiting for you here, the whole time. I went nowhere.” He said, in his sweetest voice possible.

“But when I turned to show you a flower, you weren’t there and I thought I left you behind and looked for you and you were nowhere. And I thought this was some prank or something and I freaked out. I’m sorry.”

“Tamara, I am so sorry. I should have thought of that. You were admiring the flowers and I didn’t want to disturb you so I came here. Tamara I would never play such a prank on you, I know about…I would never, my dear. I’m so sorry, darling”

Tamara looked down. She knew Obi used this endearment casually but she couldn’t help but feel happy.

“It’s all right.”

“Tamara. Tamara look at me.”

Tamara looked up. Obi took and held her hands in his and looked into her eyes. Obi stood a little shorter than Tamara, especially when she was wearing her stilettos. She looked at him and all she could see was love. He had a small smile on his face, his blue eyes full of warmth. Tamara knew what he would say, but she could not believe it. She could not believe that this was happening. Tamara closed her eyes, a tired but happy sigh leaving her.

“Tamara…”

She opened her eyes to look at him.

“Tamara, you can call me selfish but the reason I brought you here is because I knew you would be the happiest here. In a place full of flowers.”

Tamara chuckled.

“And I wanted you to be the happiest when I tell you this. I wanted you to be the happiest when I tell you that Tamara Ardan, I like you. I have fallen for you—as they would say on your planet—and I have fallen for you hard.”

Tamara was laughing, looking down, still not believing what was happening.

“What happened? Did I say it wrong?”

“No, you did not say it wrong. It just sounds funny coming from a man like you.”

“Well, then all I can say is being with you has made me a funny man. I really do like you, Tamara. You make my life better. Every day we have spent together, for these past two years, have been the best days of my life and I have never been so happy. You make me want to be happy, Tamara. You are the reason I am sometimes giggling like a child, standing on the bridge. I love you, Tamara. And I am glad the Council changed their rules or I would have left the Order for you.”

Obi-Wan had tears in his eyes. Very few people have seen Obi-Wan Kenobi cry and Tamara was among the ones who helped him when he was down. She could not believe what was happening. She could not believe that Obi-Wan told her that he loved her and was almost crying in front of her, for her.

“Obi-Wan, I love you. I’ve loved you for so long now that all this…it seems unreal. I feel like I’m in a dream, a very cruel dream, because when I wake up, all this would be gone. So, even if this is a dream, Obi-Wan, I want to tell you that I love you. You were the first friend I made in this city, you were there for me when I thought I was alone, you made me call this planet home. I don’t know when I fell for you but, I know I fell hard.”

She looked up at him, and he started laughing.

“It does not sound funny when you say it.” Obi-Wan said, pouting.

“Well, it is from my planet after all.”

Obi-Wan smiled and then hugged Tamara. He put his head on her shoulder and smiled when Tamara put her hands around his neck. He tightened the hug, and Tamara chuckled.

“I love you”

“I love you, too”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of my favorite chapters and i love it too much!  
> Some, Satine reference because Obi and Satine is such a wholesome ship and it deserved so much better. You can say I'm still bitter about it, as much as sad and hurtful it was.


	6. A flower. A star.

They had forgotten about the party, they had forgotten about their friends who were sitting inside, waiting for them. Obi-wan and Tamara were happy to be in each other’s arms. It had taken them almost two years to confess their love for each other and now they didn’t want to leave, they didn’t want to go.

Obi, however pulled away first, his face still had the smile on, and looked into Tam’s eyes. Suddenly his expression changed, as if he had just remembered something, and to Tamara it just funny.

“Oh kriff!” Obi said, fiddling with his pocket, looking for something. 

“What happened?” Tamara asked, laughing. It was rare to see the all composed, full of etiquettes Jedi to just be his normal self. Though, Tamara might have seen that side of the Jedi the most.

“Oh, it’s nothing. I just had a full thing planned but—”

Obi-Wan Kenobi got on his knees, in the middle of the garden and took out a flower from the pocket of his jacket. He had a smug look on his face, knowing how Tamara would react. And she reacted exactly how he had thought she would. Her mouth was wide open, covered by her hands, and her eyes full of adoration. She could not believe what was happening in front of her.

“—but things went a bit sideways. I wanted to ask you, properly. I found out that this is a common way of declaring your love for someone on your planet. And before you say anything about the flower, I found it already fallen, near the bush.” He said, defending his cute little pink flower.

“you have to ask, you know” Tamara said her voice barely audible, lowering her hands and grinning.

“Yes, right.” He cleared his throat. “Tamara Ardan, will you be my girlfriend?”

“Obi-Wan Kenobi, I would be honoured to be your girlfriend.”

With that she accepted the flower Obi gave him and pulled him up with her other hand. Obi was dusting off his suit when he said,

“Well, I assume that would mean I am your boyfriend.”

The smug look back on his face.

“Oh? See, I did not know that that was part of the deal. I agreed to be your girlfriend but you? Being my boyfriend...uh—”

“Oh, Shut up you. I am your boyfriend and you will have to take me.”

“Now that you put it that way—”

Tamara raised her hands, accepting defeat, and Obi took this moment to put his hands around her waist as they started to walk back to the hall, both still giggling and happy and in love.

Before entering the hall, Tamara stopped.

“Are you going to tell your friends?” she asked.

“I had not really thought about that. What do you want to do?”

“No, I meant that if you don’t want to tell them because of the council and stuff, I get it.”

“Tamara, the council has decided to allow the Jedi to love, and to have families. You know that. But if you don’t want to tell anyone yet—”

“No, I want to. I was just giving you the option, what with being the nice person I am.”

They glared at each other, all in good fun, before walking in to the hall.

“Obi, can I ask you something?”

Tamara’s hand was holding Obi-Wan’s elbow as they walked through the crowd, Obi passing occasional smiles and nods at various people. He turned and smiled at her,

“Of course, darling.”

Tamara continued looking forward,

“How did the council go from No Love to Yes Love as soon as you joined?”

Obi got a little red in the cheeks and looked away from her, eyeing their table at the distance.

“Well, I wouldn’t say as soon as I joined. Yes, I might’ve been the catalyst who moved things forward a bit faster.”

“Oh! Any particular reason why?”

“I just wanted Anakin to get married already. He was awfully terrible at hiding it.”

Tamara looked at Obi, the straight face gone and laughing. Obi was happy to see Tamara laughing, his smile never fading.

“So, what’s happening?”

Anakin asked, as soon as they were within hearing distance of the table. Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to look at the couple coming towards them, all red in the face and giggling.

Padmé elbowed him, trying to maintain the maturity of the table but failing because every head was turned towards them, all of them expecting to hear the news. Anakin had his elbows on the table, and his head on his elbows and the biggest smile and expecting eyes. Obi couldn’t believe this was happening.

“Yes, fine. I asked her, and she said yes!” Obi almost shouted, surprising himself but it was nothing compared to the happy roar which the entire table gave off. All the people in the hall turned to look what had happened and Tamara was blushing till her legs. She tightened her grip on Obi’s elbow, and Obi gave her a reassuring look, comforting her.

Obi could sense that all this was making Tamara a little nervous.

“All right, calm down all of you.” Obi said, pulling Tamara’s chair back for her to sit down.

Anakin got up and hugged Obi, and it took a while for the table to get back to normal. Obi held Tamara’s hand under the table, squeezing it, telling her that he was there and that she was okay.

The news of the table was soon however the news of the hall, and everyone was happy to know that their friend now had a girlfriend. Ahsoka and Cody came over to congratulate the two of them. Cody even told Tamara that if Obi were to be bad, she could simply tell Cody and he would beat his ass.

When it was time for them to leave, Tamara was tired, her feet were paining but she was happy and she was content.

“Do you want to take those shoes off, darling?”

“No, it’s fine. I’ll just do it in the speeder.”

After a lot of hugging—and Tamara could hear someone cry—they finally got on to the speeder. Tamara at once got to freeing her feet and almost moaned when the shoes were off. Obi-Wan giggled at that.

“What. You don’t know how much they hurt, okay?”

“I am terribly sorry, dear.”  
“Next time I will wear my running shoes.”

“I am sure they will perfect on you.”

“Asshole.”

“What?”

“Nothing”

There was silence for a while, both of them calm, and enjoying each other’s company. Tamara looked out at the night sky, toying with her pink flower, now out of her bag, and it made her happy. She started counting the stars, a habit she had since she was a kid. she would always lose count, but her brother always told her to keep trying. She wanted to go to every planet, wanted to meet new people, see new flowers. Tamara had a long life ahead of her, and in the moment—sitting under the sky and counting the stars, she felt like she could do anything.

Obi could sense her calm and her peace through the force and as much as he didn’t want to disturb her, her apartment was approaching and obi wanted to talk to her.

“Tamara?” he asked, softly.

“Yeah?” she replied, almost as if coming out of a daze.

“I wanted to apologize for what happened back there. It was completely not in my plan to have all the people present there to know about us. Not that I want to hide us, I am just sorry, if it made you uncomfortable.”

Tamara just smiled. This was one of the many reasons she loved Obi. He cared. He cared about the little things, about making sure that Tamara was okay, about making sure that Tamara was happy.

“It’s all right, Obi. I don’t really mind. And it is definitely better than hiding a relationship.”

Obi looked at her, to find her resting her head on her elbow, looking out at the sky.

“You seem experienced in that department.”

“Oh, trust me, you do not want to know”

“Oh, but I do”

“Very well then. Remember I told you about this one girl I dated back in uni?”

“The Twi’lek?”

“Yeah. She did not want anyone to know about us. We were together for almost five months and she didn’t even let me tell my best friend. I always felt as if I wasn’t worth it, you know? That I wasn’t worth showing off to her friends, that she was ashamed of me. When they would bring their partners along, I would just sit there, being her ‘friend’, watching them make out and everything. So, it felt good that you were willing to tell your friends about me.”

Obi-Wan could not believe his ears. He was angry at the girl who made Tamara feel as if she wasn’t worth it. It now made sense why Tamara had offered Obi to hide their relationship, because she thought that she wasn’t worth it. Obi wanted to stop the speeder, and hug her and tell her how much he loved her, but they were in the speeding lane and it would be difficult to stop,

“Tamara, I had no idea, I am so sorry, my love, that you had to go through that. And please, never think that I would do something like that. I love you very much, and I think that I am the luckiest man alive that such an intelligent girl as you chose to love me. And quiet honestly, I fail to understand how anyone can be ashamed of you, my dear.”

Tamara smiled, looking at Obi. Before all this, either of them would’ve changed the emotional topic by making a joke to lighten the mood, but Tamara felt as if that didn’t fit in the moment. She was genuinely happy that Obi introduced her to his friends and even told them that she was now his girlfriend. And now him saying this, did lighten a few of Tamara’s insecurities. She trusted Obi-Wan. She knew he wouldn’t lie to her.

“Thank you, Obi-Wan.”

He looked at her, and for a second their eyes locked, when he nodded, his face happy and turned to look in the front.

When they reached her apartment, Tamara got down, holding her stilettoes in one hand and her pink flower in the other. She looked at Obi, standing next to the speeder and walked up to him to give him a kiss on the check. Obi clearly not expecting it, was blushing and Tamara loved that she was the reason of the happiness on his face and the blush on his cheeks.

He then turned and got into the speeder 

“Good night, my dear.”

“Good night, Obi”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love love and characters being cute and funny together and that's what i've tried to do!!


	7. A call. A heartbreak.

Tamara stepped inside her apartment, closed the door and stood against it. The flower still in her hand, she closed her eyes and leaned her head on the door. A smile crept on her face and next she knew she was giggling. She slid down to floor, clutching the flower close to her face and smiling.

She never thought it would really happen. She never thought that the person she has loved for almost two years would actually love her back. Her mind kept playing the whole thing on repeat. Obi-Wan going on his knees for her, Obi telling her that he loved her, Obi asking her to be his girlfriend. As much as Tamara couldn’t believe it, she was happy. She knew that this was the truth and she was oh so happy.

She finally got up, and put the flower on the table in the hall and went straight to her room. Tamara’s room was the exact opposite of Obi-Wan’s room. It was not messy, no, Tamara would never call it messy. She just liked having things around, in front of her. The wall had pictures stuck to it, from her old life back home, her family and her friends to Carson and pictures of the city from when she went out for the first time with Obi-Wan.

Tamara flopped on the bed, almost dangling off it, communicator in her hand. She called Carson.

“Hi Car!”

“Hey—that’s a big smile, what happened?” Carson asked smiling and happy with her friend.

“I am offended; can’t I be happy just to be talking to my best friend in the whole galaxy?”

“Yeah…all right, what happened? How was the party, tell me everything.”

“Ooh” Tamara sat up excitedly on her bed, legs folded and almost jumping with happiness. “I met Master Luminara!”

“No.” Carson said, shocked and not believing her best friend in the whole galaxy.

“YES! I sat on the same table as her, we had dinner together, she asked me about my work. It was literally perfect.”

“I am so jealous of you right now, Tamara Ardan. I love Master Luminara.”

“I know! I so wanted you to meet her, but till then you can make do with asking me anything about her.”

“Oh, you bet I’m asking questions about her.”

“Of course, love” Tamara smiled. “Oh, and one more thing.”

“Yeah?”

“I told Obi-Wan I love him.”

“…what?”

“Well, he took me to this garden, which is so pretty by the way, and he told me he loves me and I couldn’t believe it and I told him that I love him too and it was perfect. And I’m so happy, Carson, he researched about the culture back home and tried doing that and he was so cute and honest about himself.”

“I didn’t know you loved him.”

“Uh, I did. I was just scared, I never really talked about it because I didn’t want to make a big deal out of it. I’ve had my fair share of broken hearts; I didn’t want this to be one of them. I never thought he would love me.”

“So, you hid your feelings? You didn’t tell me that you’ve been in love with Obi-Wan Kenobi for what, the past two years you’ve been here?” Carson almost shouted, clearly angry and slightly sad.

“Carson, why are you angry? I just did not want to talk about it because I never thought anything would happen.”

“Of course, something would happen, Tamara. Look at you, you’re perfect. Anyone would fall in love with you. You’re so damn smart, and you surprisingly know everything, and you love your plants and you’re so passionate about your work and not that it matters, but you’re so kriffing hot. How could he not fall in love with you?”

“Carson I… what do you—”

“Shit, I’m sorry, Tam. I have to go.”

“Carson!”

But Carson had already cut the call and Tamara was left all alone with her thoughts, which was not her favourite place to be at. She couldn’t understand why Carson would be angry at her, yes she should have told her about Obi and her love for him, but she also thought that it was obvious. It was Carson who always joked about it, she thought Carson would know.

Tamara lay back on her bed, hugging one of the pillows, her mind working, trying to make sense of the whole situation.

“She’s not happy about Obi and me” was her last thought, before her exhaustion got to her and sleep finally took her.

She curled up into her pillow, still in her black dress, the lights of the room still switched on and slept.

* * *

Carson was pacing around her room. She would rather be in the hall of her apartment but her roommate and their partner would not like that.

“shit shit shit shit”

She gritted through her teeth, for what seemed like the hundredth time. Carson could not get her head round the fact that Tamara, her Tamara, was dating Obi-Wan Kenobi.

“Of course, Of course she loves him and not me. He’s the perfect Jedi, the famous, hot, poster boy of the Jedi. And I can’t even keep a single job, I still live with a roommate and my life is a mess, so, of course, she loves Obi-Wan.”

Carson stopped and slid down to the floor, back against the bed and head in her hands. She cried, she cried, because Tamara loved Obi-Wan, she cried because her life was kriffed up and was frankly, going nowhere, she cried because she felt so lonely in that moment, she could do nothing but cry. She cried because she was a bad friend to Tamara, she wasn’t happy for her, in fact she spoiled her whole night.

“She has Obi-Wan to take care of her now, she’ll be fine.”

Carson said, through her sobs and then cried some more because as much as it hurt, she knew it was true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapters are so cute i cant-


	8. A smirk. A confession.

Tamara woke up feeling cold and then remembered the previous night. She remembered Obi-Wan and then she frowned when she remembered Carson. Tamara was mad at Carson. She had no right to be angry about her dating Obi-Wan.

Tamara got out of bed and groaned at having properly wrinkled her only dress. She went inside the refresher and came out after 15 minutes now in her pyjamas and a t-shirt which had a bunch of jedi standing with lightsabers in their hands. Obi had got it for her from the temple as a joke but it was actually very comfortable and Tamara wore it quite often.

She picked up her communicator and saw a message from Carson—which she didn’t open—and one from Obi-Wan from almost six hours ago. Of course, she remembered, he wakes up very early to meditate. Instead of replying to the message, she holocalled him.

“Good Morning, my dear” Obi said, trying to smile through his panting. 

Tamara was not expecting to see a shirtless Obi, first thing after waking up but she was not one to complain. 

She gulped.

“Morning”

“Like what you see?” Obi smirked.

He was happy to see Tamara calling him but even more happy because he was sweety and shirtless and knew the affect it would have on Tamara. It did have an affect on Tamara as she blushed.

“For Force’s sake, Obi-Wan, you’re a Jedi Master!”

“Do you expect Jedi Masters to spar and not sweat, my dear?”

“I expect them not to be smug about it.”

“You wound me, my love”

“Can you put on a shirt please?” she motioned with her hand, “all this is very distracting.”

Obi laughed, one of his whole hearted laughs, reserved for the important people in his life. He placed his communicator on the table and picked a shirt.

“And here I thought you would be happy to look at me.”

And Tamara blushed some more.

“I never said I was not.”

They looked at each other, eyes locking, and smiled. This. This is what Tamara had always wanted. To just be herself. With Obi-Wan. To wake up with his voice being the first thing she heard. Though, she would never wake up at 5 in the morning willingly.

“how did you sleep?”

“uh…not very well.”

“What happened?”

Tamara told him about Carson and about her reaction.

“That does not sound a lot like Carson. As much as I have been with her, she seemed a very logical person.”

“Exactly, and she is. She’s never been like this before. I don’t know what’s happened.”

“Did you ask her?”

“No. I’m angry with her. She spoiled the best night of my life.”

“Best night?”

“Yeah. Best. Any objection?”

“Not at all.” He smiled. “I think you should talk to her. Something is going on with her, you should be there.”

“I know. But I’ll hang up if she shouts. Both of you know I can’t bare shouting.”

“of course, dear. You’ll have every reason to.”

“Okay, now go and take a shower, I can smell you stinking here.”

“Tamara, we both know that is just not possible but I will go and shower. Good bye”

“bye”

She was happy she had talked to Obi before talking to Carson. She felt more grounded now. Something was not right and she should be there for her friend, not be angry with her. She called her.

“Tamara! Thank Force, you called.”

“Hey, Car. Are you okay? What’s happening?”

“I thought you didn’t want to talk to me, so I was coming over.”

“You thought I didn’t want to talk to you so you decided to come to my house.” She chuckled. “come on over.”

“okay.”

This was not surprising for Tamara. Carson had a different way to work. If she had something going on, that made her shout on Tamara, she knew Carson was coming here to talk about it.

After a few minutes, they were sitting on the couch, Tamara with her plate of breakfast in her hand.

“So, what’s up? What happened last night?”

Carson was not looking at her. Tamara couldn’t place her expression and if she knew any better, she would’ve known it was fear. Carson was afraid.

“Tamara I am sorry for what happened last night. I didn’t mean to shout or be angry. I want to tell you that I’m very happy for you and Obi-Wan.”

Tamara smiled. She kept her plate on the table and sat cross legged and turned towards Carson.

“It’s alright and thank you. But what happened? Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine, it’s just, Oh Force, Tamara I have this stupid crush on you.” She blurted out.

And in a span of a few hours, Tamara could not believe her ears again.

“what…”

“I’m sorry and you don’t have to say anything. And as I said it’s just a stupid crush and I wasn’t planning on telling you but I had to because I couldn’t come up with a lie to explain last night and I thought it was for the best if I just told you.”

“Carson, I am so sorry, but I have never—”

“It’s okay. I know, you don’t have to apologize.”

“But I feel bad. And I always talked about Obi—” she now realized why Carson had been so angry last night. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s not your fault. I’m just happy you’re not mad at me.”

“Why would I be? They’re your feelings, it’s alright.”

Carson looked at her and smiled. She was glad it was out. For the past few months, she had been trying to bury this secret, this truth. And somewhere she knew that she should’ve just told Tamara about it but she was afraid. What if she lost her best friend when she knew pretty well that Tamara never even looked at her like that.

“I can leave if this makes you uncomfortable.” Carson said.

“What? No. you’re not going anywhere.” Tamara got up from the couch and started walking towards the kitchen, “You know I was angry with you, in the morning, then I realized that something must be up, you’re better than shouting at me for no reason.”

Tamara then stepped out with another plate of food, for Carson.

“and so, I decided that if whatever was going on was a good reason, I would forgive you and help you and be there for my best friend in the whole galaxy.”

Carson chuckled at that. She took the plate Tamara had offered and was happy that things were okay with them. Maybe a few things would change, now that Tamara knew and Obi was in her life. What if Obi didn’t like Carson hanging out with Tamara? What if Obi made her choose between himself and Carson?

“What’re you thinking?” Tamara asked

“Ah, nothing. How’s Obi?”

“He’s fine.” She said and took a bite.

Carson could see that Tamara was avoiding talking about him. So maybe the change between them will be no more Obi-Wan talks. And as much as that made her happy, she knew Tamara loved Obi and loved talking about him. She didn’t want Tamara to not be able to talk to her about something that is so special for her. And Carson was used to it by now anyway. If anything, Obi-Wan had helped her get over Tamara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you don't like this chapter, you and i same my man.  
> All i can say is that the next two chapters are good. thank you.


	9. A meal. A cuddle.

After Carson left for work, Tamara went to the little room that she had made her office. She was in there for almost the whole day and came out only when she heard the doorbell ring.

To her astonishment, it was Obi-Wan. And he was breathing heavily. Again.

“Are you okay?” he asked, looking her over for anything amiss or any injuries.

“Yeah, I’m fine. What happened?”

Tamara moved aside to let him enter. He went straight for the couch and sat down, calming himself down.

“You weren’t answering your calls, and I got scared.” He almost sounded embarrassed of himself.

“Oh. OH SHIT! I was in my office the whole time and I have no idea where the communicator is.”

She looked for it all over, not able to find it. She finally found it in her room.

“I am sorry, my dear, I messaged you and I was trying to talk to you the whole day and then I knew you wanted to talk to Carson and I wanted to be there for you. I apologize if I freaked you out by showing up here.”

“Hey! Obi! Don’t say that. It’s alright. I just sometimes forget my communicator, you know that. I was making some changes to the book and I completely lost track of time.”

He turned to look at her, and smiled. He was glad she was okay.

“Is everything okay with Carson?”

Tamara didn’t know how to reply. She didn’t know if she should tell her boyfriend that her best friend has a crush on her or not. Hell, she was working on her book on an off day just to not think about the whole situation.

“I don’t know, she said that she li—”

“General, is everything alright?”

Cody interrupted through the comm on Obi's arm.

“Yes, commander. Everything is fine. Thank you.”

Tamara smiled.“Did you tell everyone that I was not answering?”

“I was worried and not everyone. Just Cody.”

Tamara wanted to take a picture of Obi-Wan right then because it was closest the Jedi would ever come to pouting. Tamara laughed and got up from the couch,

“You want something to eat? I’m starving.”

Obi knew better than to object. He accepted his fate and got up as well,

“What’re we making?”

Obi-Wan had helped Tamara in the kitchen many times. It was almost a ritual at this point. Tamara loved home cooked meals, nothing special or too exotic. Simple everyday meals. She missed her home planet and this was her way of recreating some of it in her home. Obi loved to cook as well. It was one of the things that brought them closer. Obi taught her all the recipes he knew from various planets he’s been to or from all the friends he has from all over the galaxy. And Tamara taught him the recipes of her mother and her grandfather.

Today, they went for a classic dish of rice and pulses from Tamara’s home. It was an instant favorite for Obi and Tamara liked it enough. They went inside the bedroom to sit comfortably on the bed, under the blanket and put some holoseries on, but they both soon lost interest and were more invested in listening to each other’s day.

“Trust me, Tamara, you think I am bad. When I told Cody, he was ready to send his entire unit down with me to search for you.”

Tamara laughed, she loved Cody and all the men under Obi-Wan were like brothers to her. Obi took her to meet them one day when she was missing her brother back home and she found so many brothers that day. She loved them all and was pretty good and identifying them—for a non-Jedi at least.

“You should come to meet them sometime, if you’re free. The all love you and miss you. And your food.”

Tamara laughed again and promised him that she would soon come over, with large amounts of food of course.

“What about you, my love? What did you do?”

Obi had finished eating and placed his dish on the bedside table. He stretched properly under the blanket, getting cozy, his attention completely on Tamara.

“Well, I’m almost done with my book.”

“That’s great!”

And she told him all about the changes she made, how it affected the story but how in the end, she figured it out and it was perfect again.

Tamara got out of bed to put away the dishes in a more dish friendly environment, much to Obi-Wan’s protest.

She finally got back, and got under the blankets too, cuddling up to the warm Obi-Wan. It was night time, and when usually the city wakes up now, to go out and have a good time, the two of them were happy to be in each other’s arm. They will have many nights to waste away in late night adventures, but tonight each other’s warmth and comfort was adventure enough.

They had never shared a bed, or well, never like this. Obi always wondered if Tamara would be a cuddly person or if he would have to keep his huge arms with warm cuddles to himself. He was rather happy and felt accomplished when Tamara got into bed and without hesitation, in his arms.

They talked. And talked. They talked about everything and anything, and Tamara was happy to know that nothing had changed between them. They still had intellectual conversations and made fun of each other and they still loved each other.

Finally, almost after midnight, they were sleepy. Obi-Wan wakes up early in the morning, and he was tired and Tamara loved to sleep. And even if it was not her usual time for bed, she was feeling sleepy lying next to a huge furnace.

Obi-Wan sleepily kissed her on the forehead and murmured a good night.

“Obi, I want to say something.”

That woke him up a little, but Tamara could see that he was still sleepy.

“main tumse pyaar karti hoon, Obi” and kissed his cheek.

Obi looked confused. He didn’t know if it was because of the sleep or if it was an actual confusion.

“hm…I am sorry, my love, I do not know what that means.”

Tamara giggled, and ran a hand through his hair, lulling him back to sleep again.

“Good night, Obi”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If Star wars will use Hindi as some weird alien language that is played in pirate bars, well so can I.


	10. A poem. A language.

Tamara felt cold and turned around to hug her furnace only to find it empty. That woke her up and she looked around with narrow eyes for her warm boyfriend. She never knew Obi was this warm or she would’ve confessed her love way earlier.

She finally heard the door to her refresher opening, and saw him coming out. Obi had started keeping a change of clothes and a toiletry bag at Tamara’s home a few months back when they were watching a holoseries together and he would just crash on her couch, too lazy to go back to the temple. It was Cody’s idea in the end, when he got tired of bringing things for his general early in the morning.

Obi smiled at her, “Good Morning, dear!”

Tamara frowned. This was no time for morning. This was time for sleep.

“Come back to bed.”

“Back to bed? Darling, it’s time to wake up. Look outside, the sun’s out!”

“ugh, Obi. The sun is out for the whole day. Why are you up so early? Are you going back?”

“No, the war is almost dying down, now with Dooku captured. The 212th can have more leaves.” He smiled, his men deserved this.

“That’s great. Now you’ll have to bring me caf because I’m awake and I won’t be able to sleep anytime soon.”

She looked at him with her puppy eyes and Obi who was not going to deny anyway melted to the floor and went to the kitchen immediately.

They were back in bed, obi with his tea and Tamara was tangled to his chest. She looked up at him and blushed to see him already eyeing her. She sat up a little, still her arms around him and smiled

“what if you slept” she said

“and what if in your sleep,

You dreamed and what if in your dream,

You went to heaven

And there plucked a strange and beautiful flower,

And what if when you awoke,

You had the flower in your hand

Ah, what if?”

Obi-Wan looked at her with fondness in his eyes. He loved Tamara and, in that moment, it was so evident, he couldn’t keep it in him. He loved this woman who was cuddling up to him, he loved the woman who was as close to his men as he himself was and he this intelligent woman who can recite poetry first thing in the morning, when she hadn’t even had a sip of her caf!

He looked at her, seeking permission, and Tamara gave it. She wanted him, and she wanted him now. he placed his cup on the table and placed his hand behind her neck, pulling her up. Their lips met, and it was sweet and passionate and lovely and perfect. All at once. It was short but it was perfect. Tamara pulled back, sitting up and facing him. Both of them were blushing and were happier than they had been in a long time. This comfort of home and togetherness that they had yearned for, was finally here. And they loved it. They loved each other.

“So, a poem did it, huh? On second thought, I should’ve known.”

Obi-Wan laughed and he was happy. Then all of a sudden, his expression shifted. He was, Tamara realized, thinking.

“What did you say to me last night? I only remember not understanding.”

Tamara flushed. She herself had forgotten about it and last night thought that obi would never remember it.

“It was my language. My home language.”

“I assumed. What did it mean?” Obi-Wan looked like a curious child who wants to know everything. Tamara always imagined him like that. She had seen his curiosity get better of his rational knowledge and she always thought that this was something with him since he was a kid. But right now, she didn’t like it.

“What? Did it mean something bad?”

“No. why would I say something bad to you when you’re almost asleep?”  
“I do not know. You are hesitating to tell me which makes it safe to assume that it means something bad.”

“Dear Lord, Obi. Don’t Jedi me.” And before he could protest her use of the word as a verb, she said

“It means ‘I love you’ in my language.”

“Oh”

“when I was still in school, my friends and I used to talk about how saying ‘I love you’ in our own language makes it so much more real and pure than saying it in Basic. And we would laugh at it because we were young, my friends were having their first relationships and it was all fun. But yesterday, I was thinking about it, and I wanted to tell you that I love you. Not in Basic.”

She looked down, playing with her hands. She felt the same anxiousness she felt a while back when she thought that Obi-Wan would judge her by a text. And while she knew Obi would never, now again she was worried.

Obi saw this, could sense that she was worried and took her hands in his. He couldn’t believe how perfect Tamara was.

“Tamara, my love, that is the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me. Thank you so much for coming into my life and making it so much better. And I love you, Tamara. I love you more and more each day”

“Obi…” she didn’t know what to say, because saying anything would ruin the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "What if you slept" by Samuel Taylor Coleridge.  
> so i'm just here putting all my unrealistic expectations on obi-wan and my babey OC huh. cool.


	11. A breakfast. A kiss.

They sat on the small dining table Tamara had in her hall, outside the kitchen. She hardly ever used it for eating, preferring the couch or her bed to eat. But today they wanted everything to be perfect. And every perfect day started with a perfect breakfast, which Tamara was impressed to find in front of her without entering the kitchen. Obi-Wan was proud of what he had made, a common delicacy from Stewjon that he loved.

Tamara had never had it before but it looked good and she was excited. Obi-Wan sat in front of her looking at her take her first bite. Tamara almost moaned.

“mmm…Obi, this is amazing!”

“Thank you, my dear. I tried to learn everything I could for the one year I was on Stewjon. And I’m pleased to say that this is not even my best.”

“Oh, come on. Now you’re just be smug about it. Don’t worry though, I’ll learn new recipes. So, you don’t feel lonely in the kitchen, of course.”

“Ah, of course.”

They laughed and continued eating.

Tamara was enjoying her meal when she realised that Obi-Wan had gone extremely quiet. She looked up to him already staring at her.

“Oh, I’m sorry” he looked away. 

“What is it? You okay?”

“Yes, I was just thinking.”

“About?”

Obi-Wan put his spoon down on the plate. Tamara realised that it was something serious and looked at him eyeing his plate.

“Nothing in particular. Or maybe you can say, everything.”

“Obi, you’re scaring me. What’s happening?”

“There’s nothing to be afraid of, my dear. I was just caught up in the past, that is all. I was thinking how different my life would’ve been right now if the council had not changed the code. I would either not be here, with you, or I would not be a jedi. Just thinking about that scares me sometimes.”

“Obi, you know I would never ask something like that from you, right? I know how important the code is for you and I do not want you to break it either. I would’ve never asked you to leave the order.”

“I know, darling. I’m not accusing you. I remember meeting you for the first time. I remember how easily we became friends. I remember going back to my quarters and being up late into the night just thinking about you. I remember being scared of falling in love with you because I did not know if I could handle it…”

“Obi, y-you spoiled your daily routine for me?”

Obi-Wan laughed.

“My dear, if that is all you took from it, then yes. I did spoil my routine for you.”

“No, I’m kidding. What were you afraid of?”  
“So many things. Of you not liking me back, of me misinterpreting our conversations, of if I could actually go against the code to love you. But when I let myself love, I did not feel lost. I did not feel the dark side but I felt the force stronger than ever. It was glowing, it felt happy, I felt happy. And I do not think such happiness can lead to the dark.”

Tamara was overwhelmed. She did not expect Obi-Wan to talk about this, nor did she know he felt all these emotions, similar to everything she felt. She did not let her happy tears fall and chuckled.

“And so you fell in love with me?”

“I fell in love with Grace, my love.”

“ah yes, the negotiator with the words.”

Obi-Wan got up from his seat and came over to Tamara. He held her cheeks in his hands and kissed her.

“I love you, Tamara. I love you so much.”

Tamara smiled, making Obi sit on her lap, and kissing him again with her hands playing with his hair, pulling them.

“I love you too, Obi-Wan Kenobi.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, this is where i am ending this. For now. I feel that the story is over and i just wanted to write a fluffy Obi-Wan with my OC. I might pick this up in the future, but I don't see that happening any time soon.  
> Also, mostly wrote this to make sense of the title.  
> I hope you liked this!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this!  
> You can say hi on tumblr  
> [here](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/mid-writes-night)  
> Leave kudos if you liked it and comments are my serotonin, people.


End file.
